


Peace

by maevesdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other, this is 15x21 bye, this is how i cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdean/pseuds/maevesdean
Summary: What’s the perfect heaven like?What does true peace feel like?Can you get a second chance?Can you truly put your head to rest?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this as closure for me after the mess that was aired on the CW on 19th November, 2020, because I didn’t like that. This is not perfect, but it’s my ending. This is post Sam and Dean’s canon death, so that still happened, sorry. (inspired a little by The Good Place finale as well)

Jack and Castiel are sitting on a bench, on a mountain, overlooking the heaven they recreated for the people they love, specifically Sam and Dean. Jack has a proud smile on his face while he closes his eyes and breathes in the fresh air.

It took a lot of time, and a lot of undoings, but they finally did it. Jack knows that once it’s their time, Sam and Dean will go to a place which they deserve, where they’re meant to be. They’ve struggled so much, beyond comprehension, they deserve peace. Jack of course, wants to be with them, _on earth_ , they raised him after all, but he can’t, he has duties, he has to keep the world running and he doesn’t want to run away like Chuck did, not even for a day, he wants to keep the peace, besides he was going to meet them very soon, considering he bent time here and so it worked differently, if not earth, he’ll have plenty of time with them in heaven. Everything was how it’s meant to be.

Castiel is looking at Jack, with a proud smile as well. Jack is where he was meant to be all along, Kelly Kline would’ve been proud. But what now?

He is surely happy running heaven with Jack, but his heart isn’t quiet in it. He feels something is missing, he _knows_ something is missing. The sad part is he still hasn’t found the courage to tell Jack about, well, _that_. It’s because he isn’t sure if he can go back and figure out his relationship with Dean by leaving Jack all alone in heaven. What if he messes up right? He is technically still three years old, he’s going to need a little assistance. _Or maybe he’s just afraid to see Dean again._ He was running out of time. Well, there is a downside to this time difference after all.

Castiel is having a war in his head over Dean’s reaction to his confession, he knows Dean loves him, but is it romantic? Dean could’ve said something right?

But God, Dean didn’t even get time to breathe let alone say a word. There were too many things happening. Castiel confessed after TWELVE years, they were both about to die, things were happening too quick, there is not a right reaction to this situation. What was Dean supposed to react to even?

Castiel, in centuries of his existence, hasn’t fallen in love, he wasn’t programmed to fall in love, _but oh, Dean Winchester, that beautiful man._

Castiel is getting anxious thinking about this, and even worse knowing he left Sam and Dean thinking that he’s suffering in the Empty. _Great Heaven for him, right?_

He feels horrible about letting Sam and Dean mourn him. But, if, ( _when_?) he goes back to Earth, he wants to have the right words to say. He knows they will be here very soon considering the time difference, but he feels so nasty because as he’s freaking out in a matter of hours here, days are passing by on earth, and they’re mourning him and are in pain and it’s getting harder and harder to go back.

He needs to talk to Jack about it. 

_And he does_.

He tells Jack everything, all of it. How he fell in love with Dean, what a privilege it was to love someone as beautiful, inside and out, as Dean. All the pain, all the happiness that came with their friendship. 

Jack is beyond happy when he hears all of it. He always knew in his heart, and he was devastated that the moment he got to speak his truth, he was taken away. No, things cannot be left like this. 

“Cas, you should go meet him, I can look over heaven for a bit.”

Castiel isn’t sure though. He needs time, just a little more, partly because he doesn’t want to burden Jack right now, or because he’s terrified of dealing with Dean right now.

_**ONE WEEK LATER (One month on Earth)** _

Castiel is doing his duties in heaven, while doing his work, he suddenly has a strange feeling in his stomach. He isn’t quiet sure if it’s butterflies or cockroaches. What is this feeling? What’s happening? He feels as though there’s a strange presence around somewhere.

As if on cue, Jack appears in Castiel’s office with the most sorrowful face he’s ever seen. His eyes well up.

He stares at him with furrowed eye brows. “Jack? What’s happening?”

Jack doesn’t say anything, he slowly walks over to Castiel and wraps his arms around his neck. Castiel, still confused, hugs Jack back. One of his palms curl around the back of Jack’s head. “Jack?”

After letting Castiel go, Jack stares into his piercing blue puppy eyes which makes the already devastating news even harder to share. “Jack, please say something.”

“I- uh. Something happened, Cas.” Jack’s voice cracks. He hasn’t seen Jack this bothered about something in quiet a while. He stares at Jack and gives him a look asking him to continue.

“Dean...It’s Dean.”

“What?” Castiel softly exhales. He just shuts off his brain at this point. He doesn’t want to think. He just needs solid answers.

Well, there’s no sugarcoating it anymore.

“There was a hunting accident...he didn’t make it, Cas.”

Castiel’s heart drops. He can feel his heart pumping. “What?”

There is a long pause. Jack doesn’t know what to say.

“No...this wasn’t his time...No. This is too early. He was supposed to live a long life.”

“I know”

Castiel feels numb. It was too late. He could’ve saved Dean if he was on Earth right? And if only Sam knew he’s not in the Empty, he would’ve prayed for him to get his ass there and heal him, right? But why didn’t he pray to Jack? Fuck. This is his fault.

He can’t cry. He cannot. Why are there no tears? There’s just this nasty feeling. He can’t explain it. He can’t breathe. Is he having a panic attack?

No. How could he be so stupid? How could he die on a regular hunt? The man defeated God himself. This fucking idiot. He feels horrible.

“Cas...I know what you’re thinking, but you cannot blame yourself for this, please breathe.”

Castiel aggressively shakes his head. “Jack...I-“

Jack holds Castiel’s shoulders “No....you told me once, that they’re humans, that their time will come, and it’s going to hurt like hell but it will remind us how much we loved them.”

Castiel is just staring at Jack.

“It was an accident Cas, accidents happen and they’re tragic...and he’s not invincible, he never has been.”

Castiel numbly nods.

After a long pause. Jack finally speaks. “Cas.” He smiles. It’s a sad smile, but regardless, still a smile. “He’s here.”

_Fuck_.

_So it was both butterflies and cockroaches in his stomach then_ , because his best friend’s time came a little too early and because well, HE’S HERE. Probably just down the road.

He knew Dean was going to come here when he died, but as it has been established before, his thoughts and feelings towards Dean always get processed very slowly. It’s like his brain stops functioning when it comes to Dean. He’s so in love with him, it hurts and makes him lose braincells too.

Also, he really wasn’t hoping to see him in heaven so early.

Both Jack and Castiel are devastated and heartbroken that Dean didn’t get a long life. He deserved it. He really did. After everything he’s been through, his story wasn’t supposed to end this way, _but accidents happen, and they’re tragic. It is what it is._

Dean Winchester left a great legacy behind and saved more lives than they could count. He saved the world.

At least he’s here now, isn’t he? Jack is so excited to meet him. Cas on the other hand, may be excited too but is shitting bricks at the same time. He isn’t sure of what he’s going to say to Dean and is even more worried about what Dean might say to him.

There’s definitely a lot of places to hide in heaven. But no, he’s here, there isn’t any sacrificial deal on Castiel’s mind right now, they aren’t fighting any cosmic entity, they aren’t saving the goddamn world. They’re free. He’s free. This is the right time and he’s going to meet Dean.

* * *

Dean’s in heaven now. Quiet early, but nothing can be done now right? But according to the wise words of Dean Winchester, ‘ _Accidents don’t happen accidentally.’_

He’s looking around taking in the fresh air. “Well, at least I made it to heaven.”

He sees Bobby. His ideal father figure, whom he wholeheartedly loves. He’s comfortable right now, but not quiet happy.

They talk for a minutes. Dean is happy to see him, _at least a little, maybe._ But there’s another feeling overpowering his happiness which he’s supposed to feel meeting Bobby. There’s a itch in his heart, because he feels something is missing.

He _knows_ something is missing.

Sam will be here soon, he knows it. But he is so sure, that it’s not going to be enough for his “perfect heaven”.

He mourned Cas so much on earth, drank himself half to death, bottled up his feelings and pain like he always does, while fighting God himself. _Oh, the pain._

After defeating Chuck, He told Sam about the confession, Sam was heartbroken for him. He held Dean for so long while Dean sobbed. He had to hide the Impala’s keys and Dean’s credit cards so he wouldn’t go buy another dozen bottles of alcohol. They both mourned Cas, but Dean was at his worst.

After a week, Dean decided he didn’t want to disappoint Cas, and that he was going to try to be happy, for himself, for Sammy and for Cas. And it did work, for quite a bit, until he died on a hunt just three weeks later. _Idiot._

He doesn’t want to think about how he died. As much as he wishes he could’ve lived a long life for Cas, sadly, accidents happen. And he didn’t want Sam to face the consequences of bringing him back to life. If it’s his time, it’s his time, even if it’s not fair. He hated seeing Sam so broken. But Sam promised him that he’ll keep fighting and that’s what mattered to Dean.

But now that he’s in heaven What is the point of heaven when the one person he needs desperately right now isn’t here?

If it’s the heaven he deserves, then where is Cas? Is Cas still suffering in the empty? If this is heaven then why does he still feel so numb?

Pretending to be happy, he asked Bobby if he Jack did this all by himself, to which Bobby replied. “Well, Cas helped.”

_What?_

Fuck.

_Cas is here?_

He gives Bobby a shy smile, trying his best not to show him that he’s freaking out. He didn’t want to upset Bobby because he seemed so happy to see him, he just needed to see Castiel first.

But why didn’t Castiel tell him he was out of the empty? Did he not know that Dean felt like he was in hell when he was taken by the empty? Did he not have the power to come to earth? Why couldn’t he tell Jack to convey the message? He has a lot of questions on his mind.

He doesn’t ask Bobby where Cas is, for some reason his heart is drawn towards some place, it’s like a magnetic pull. He cannot explain it. He just knows he has to be somewhere.

As if on cue, he sees Baby. Without wasting any time, he says his goodbyes to Bobby and heads towards his Baby. He sits inside and smiles at the scent of of her, despite having kept monsters in the backseat, it still smells comforting, then he remembers, maybe this Baby never had monsters in the backseat.

Carry On My Wayward son plays and he begins his roadtrip to wherever his heart takes him. It’s a beautiful place. Jack and Castiel did a great job.

While driving, he’s thinking about Castiel’s confession. He was shocked _(but not so much)_ when it happened, and he was so broken that Cas was about to sacrifice himself. He couldn’t process anything at that moment. There was no time to say anything.

But now, for the first time ever, he is so sure of what he wants to say, and he cannot wait to meet Castiel.

While driving, he sees a torn down barn. It took seconds for the realization to hit.

_It’s the barn where him and Castiel first met_.

He laughs to himself. This is very dramatic and he loves every second of it.

He gets out of the Impala, looking around the place, it isn’t the same as it was on Earth, but the barn is completely the same. He walks towards it slowly. He walks inside and looks around, it’s dirty and worn down, the same way it was on earth. 

Suddenly, he hears wings. He closes his eyes and smiles to himself. Oh, how much he’s missed that sound.

It’s only been a while since he last saw Castiel, however, it felt like a painful decade.

“Hello Dean.” He hears the raspy voice he’s grown to love.

He turns around, there he is. His devastatingly handsome angel.

”Cas.” Dean exhales. He just looks into his eyes. They stay that way for god knows how long, just staring at each other, taking in their beauty. Dean always found Castiel so beautiful.

_It’s been too damn long._

Dean makes the first move. He starts walking towards Cas slowly, after four steps, his pace gets faster. He just wants to hug Cas. He _needs_ to. And after what felt like a long walk, Dean throws his arms around Cas, in a bone-crushing hug, Cas almost trips. 

Dean feels like he’s about to cry, he holds Cas tighter, and buries his nose in his neck. He never wants to let go. 

Cas holds him back, just as tight. His face is pressed up against Dean’s so tight their ears start to hurt, but it feels so good, to be here in Dean’s arms. It feels like home. It’s warm and comforting.

After what felt like hours, they pull away. Dean’s hands are now loosely holding Cas’s waist. He still doesn’t want to let go. 

But Cas has a sorrowful look on his face. He doesn’t know how to apologize to Dean about why he didn’t meet Dean.

Dean’s face was soft, but his eye-brows are now furrowed a bit. He has a lightly angry look on his face. He’s been here all this time? He was in so much pain over losing Cas, so was Sam. Why didn’t he meet him? 

”Dean...I-“

”What?” Dean says sharply, and his eyes well up, almost as if he’s challenging Castiel to say something.

Castiel is silent again. Dean is so hurt. He doesn’t want to hurt Dean more. Dean now lets his waist go and sighs.

”I mourned you, Cas. Sam mourned you.” He has an angry look on his face but his voice is cracking, and he has tears in his eyes struggling to fall. 

“Why didn’t you meet us?” Dean’s voice was low. 

Castiel was still struggling to find the right words to say.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I just-“

Dean took a deep breath through his nose. He just stared at Cas, he didn’t have any expressions on his face. It was hard to understand what was going through his mind. 

“It was never my intention to hurt you Dean, or Sam. It’s just, Jack needed help. And I-“ Cas paused.

“What?”

“I’m sorry Dean. I really am. I know there’s no forgiveness for this, I just-“

“No Cas, stop. Tell me the truth.”

“I was scared Dean. I needed time to think, and time works differently around here, I’ll tell you everything about it I just- I know I should’ve met you but I just- I don’t know what to say.” He said quickly.

Dean just looked at him.

“I know there are no excuses, I want to make it up to you.” Castiel was desperate. 

Dean just nodded. He was tired. 

“I’m sorry Dean. I shouldn’t have hurt you, or Sam that way just because I was afraid of-“ Castiel was suddenly completely out of words and didn’t know what to say. There was no explanation for this. 

After a long pause, Dean sighed, loudly. 

“Cas- I, I don’t want to fight, I’m tired of fighting. I just wanted the truth from you. Of course I really wish you met me...but, I don’t know man, whatever.”

Another long pause.

“Were you really that afraid?” Dean’s voice softened.

Castiel just nodded. This is the first person he fell in love with, of course he was afraid, so afraid of the love being unrequited. It almost felt more comfortable being away rather than facing Dean, in all of his more-than-a-century old life, Castiel still found it hard on how to deal with his feelings, partly because he was programmed to be an emotionless soldier and because everything he felt towards Dean was new to him, he was full of love, and he made him so happy but at the same he was afraid. Every moment he had with Dean made sense now, even the fights they had. He loved Dean so much, it was painful.

Hell, every emotion he felt was new to him, Dean really taught him how to _feel_. 

“Cas, listen to me, and you listen to me clearly.”

“Of course, Dean.”

“There were too many things happening at the same time when you told me that. There were so many things I wanted to say, but I couldn’t process anything at that moment. and when it clicked, that you were about to sacrifice yourself, for me, I was numb, man, and before I had the chance to stop you, you were just...just gone.” Dean’s eyes started tearing up again.

“There was no other way, Dean. Billie was about to kill us both and I couldn’t let that happen.” Castiel said with a sorrowful look on his face. 

Dean nodded. “Can we start over?” He said softly.

Castiel softly smiled. “That’s the point of this heaven, Dean, I want you to start over. Do things you couldn’t do, without the world’s burden on your mind.” 

“Yeah, about that…” Dean paused.

Castiel was so now anxious, this was the moment, right? 

“Cas- all my life I’ve kept fighting, never had one moment of peace. And to find out that it was never my life in the first place, that I was being controlled by Chuck, it hurt like a bitch. What was the point of my life, right? Of course I’ve had happy moments with people, but I just just started wondering, what was real and what wasn’t.” 

Castiel nodded, insisting for him to continue.

“I know, Sam and I didn’t give Chuck his ending. I know we couldn’t kill each other, I know I loved Sam too much for that, and what I had with him was real, because everytime something went wrong-“ Dean laughed lightly and shook his head, “-like the world’s end, we always pulled through, we always won, everything Chuck threw our way, we dodged it. We saved the world.” He smiled.

Castiel smiled lightly.

There was now a long pause, Dean looked at his feet and took a deep breath through his nose. It looked like he was thinking.

“Cas…” He said softly. He looked up, straight into Cas’s eyes. Castiel’s eyes were so beautiful. They made Dean nervous.

Castiel’s lips were in a thin line and he was looking right into Dean’s eyes. Everything he was feeling at the moment, he shoved it aside. He didn’t want to think. He just needed to hear what Dean had to say. He was terrified but weirdly calm.

Dean took a deep breath through his nose. 

“I never really got the chance to experience some things in life, things that truly made me happy. I hunted all my life, I never even asked myself what was it that _my heart_ truly needed. All I knew is that I had to protect the people I love. I never questioned myself ‘what if I could have one good thing _for myself_ among all the horror? Or, I don’t know, maybe Chuck didn’t give me a chance to.”

Castiel gave him a sorrowful look. He felt pain for him.

“But you know what Cas...among all the pain in my life, you’ve been here for me, you kept saving my ass. You’ve been my best friend. You made me happy.” His eyes welled up, the tears that were threatening to fall now made their way down his cheeks. Dean was starting to feel true happiness, for the first time in a very long time. It was now time for him to speak his truth. 

Castiel took a deep breath.

“I know Chuck controlled most of my life, but you know what else I now know for sure was real? You, Cas. Damn it, you were right there all along and I was too blind to notice it. I saw you a best friend but, I know whatever I felt was...so much more than that. Everytime I lost you...and I’ve lost _a lot_ of people...but when you...it was a nasty feeling man, and I haven’t felt that way towards anyone else.”

Castiel’s eyes were now starting to tear up.

“I just feel like...the grief and the pain in my life overpowered the love...and I just...didn’t focus on that part of my life. Damn it Cas...I don’t know how else to say this. This is new for me. And it took me so long to realise, I wish I had the time to think about it...I’m sorry.” The silent tears were not stopping at that point, they were happy tears, but Dean also felt pain at the same time because he wished he had done this when he was alive.

He couldn’t hold it in anymore. He pulled Castiel into the tightest hug, which was almost aggressive. He held on to him for dear life, it felt as if the world around him would shatter if he let go, or that the Empty would come again and take his angel away from him. Castiel wrapped his arms around his waist, equally tight, and he closed his eyes, feeling at home again.

Dean turned and pressed his nose against the side of Castiel’s face, taking a deep breath. “Cas...I love you too. Damn it, I love you so much.” He whispered. Castiel was now crying too. They were both so broken, and holding on to each other as if they were each other’s oxygen.

Dean pulled away, just a little, and he pressed his forehead up against Cas’. His eyes closed. Castiel caressed Dean’s back lovingly, with his eyes closed. Dean now held the side of Castiel’s neck, his fingers gently stroking his jaw. 

They held each other, caressed each other gently, for minutes, _hours_. Every moment they had together leading up to this moment. Every fight they had. Every Prayer. And so many more things. 

They pulled away, but were still standing less than a feet away from each other. Dean held on to Castiel’s upper arms, gently stroking them with his thumb, while Castiel’s hands were running up and down his chest. Neither of them were ready to let go of each other’s physical touch. 

Dean looked at Castiel’s lips. “Can I?” He said gently. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. Dean rolled his eyes and held on to Castiel’s face as he raised his eyebrows, giving him the ‘ _do I have to say it_ ’ look. 

“Oh.” Castiel said naively. 

Dean rolled his eyes as he shook his head and smiled. He licked his lips as he leaned in, still holding Castiel’s face. He pressed his lips to Cas’ in the most gentle way possible, it was almost like a whisper of a kiss. Castiel kissed back, equally gently. It felt so good, the feeling was something neither of them could explain. They were both at their happiest. 

When Dean pulled away, they gave each other a shy smile. 

“Well...that took a long time, and I’m more than a century years old.” Castiel said as he blushed.

Dean laughed lightly and shook his head. “Yeah…”

They sat down against the dirty wall of the barn, their shoulders touching each other, their knees pressed up against their chests. They talked for hours, they talked about everything they couldn’t before, they joked around, laughed louder than ever. Castiel adored the wrinkles which formed on the corner of Dean’s eyes when he laughed. Their hands were on the floor and they kept touching during brief moments until Dean finally held on to Cas’ hand, intertwining their fingers. Their heads were against the wall and they turned their faces to look into each other’s eyes.

“You’re beautiful, Dean.” said Castiel.

Dean smiled as he said, “You’re dreamy.” 

“Well…Charlie said that to me once.”

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and parted his lips as he moved his head ahead from the barn’s wall. 

Castiel gave him a sad smile. “You’ve lost so much, Dean. Everyone you’ve ever loved is here, I made sure of that. This is the heaven you deserve, even a chance to start over, do things you couldn’t do on earth.” 

Dean looked like he was thinking hard about something, until he finally blurted out, “I wanna go to the beach, and swim naked.” 

Castiel laughed. “And you shall.”

Castiel got up, and he reached out for Dean’s hand. “Come on, Jack’s dying to meet you.” 

Dean held Castiel’s hand as he got up. “Wow, God’s dying to meet me, that’s interesting.”

They both go towards the Impala, holding each others’ hands. Once Dean starts driving, Castiel insists on taking a longer route, partly because he wants to show Dean what Jack and him have accomplished together, or because just needed more alone time with Dean. Led Zeppelin is playing in the car, _obviously_.

They pull up towards an open space, it’s greener than anything Dean’s ever seen. There are pine trees in the back and the sound of water, implying that there’s a river flowing somewhere close. There’s birds chirping.

Dean walks with Castiel, curious to see where he’s taking him. They walk towards the pine trees and start walking towards the sound of the water. In a matter of 20 minutes they’ve reached the edge of a cliff, where there’s a bench. Dean’s eyes are wide open and his lips parted, taking in the breathtaking view and breathing in the fresh air. There’s snow-clad mountains, the bluest lake he’s ever seen, and he can even see tiny houses, he cannot wait to see where he’s going to live. Castiel is looking at Dean’s face, because to him, that’s the most breathtaking view for him.

“Hello, Dean.” Dean turns around to see Jack.

“Hey kiddo.” He smiles.

Jack walks towards Dean and pulls him into a hug. “I’m sorry your time came so early.” 

“Yeah, well, me too. It’s okay, I’m really happy being here with you guys.”

When they pull away, Dean says. “Jack- about the things I said back when- you know, please know I didn’t mean any of them. You’re family. You always have been.”

“I know, Dean.”

Dean gave him a sad smile. He then looked around, looking at everything Jack created with Castiel.

“I’m so proud of you, Jack, this...all of this, it’s beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

Jack smiled, very happy to hear this from one of his fathers. 

“Well...if you need more help, let me know, I’m ready to do anything. I don’t want you taking this burden by yourself.” Dean said.

“Dean...this is heaven. I want you to rest, not work. Besides, I love doing this, it’s what I’m good at, it’s not a burden.” Jack said.

Dean laughs awkwardly. “I mean...how much can I rest man? I can’t be resting forever, right? I’ll get bored. There’s only so many things I want to do.”

“Well...about that. You won’t be here forever.” Jack says.

Dean gives him a confused look, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“I wanted to make heaven different from the previous one. For heaven to be worth it, everything you do here has to mean something, right? So once you do all the things you love, however long it takes, once your soul feels at peace, then it fades away, blending in with everything here, the trees, the river, everything. This is how I power this place, with peaceful souls.”

“Wow…” Dean says. “That’s great, that’s just- wow. How did you come up with that?” 

Jack smiled. “I don’t know, it just came to me, I wanted to make you happy, and I know you wouldn’t want to rest all your life in heaven, so yeah...I guess it’s just that.” 

Dean looked at Jack, with a sorrowful face, again remembering how he treated Jack back on Earth. But it’s okay, he told himself, this is a chance to start over, there was a lot of time and he was going to make it up to Jack, and treat and cherish him as his own son. He smiled at Jack. Dean just wanted everyone to be happy. 

Jack tells him about the time difference which gives Dean a relief because he knows he wouldn’t have to wait for long to meet Sam again.

* * *

A few months have passed by. Dean’s done a lot of things he couldn’t do on earth, but the first thing he did was go to a beach, and swim naked. His relationship with Castiel progressed. They lived together, even Miracle was here. They learned how to cook, suprisingly, Castiel was the messy one while Dean was a pro-chef.

Dean and Castiel are sitting together on the couch, Dean’s arms are around Castiel’s shoulders, Dean insisted on watching Before Sunrise. He obviously didn’t concentrate on the movie in the beginning and kept kissing Castiel’s cheeks. Castiel mostly blushed and gave him shy smiles because this was all so new to him, but he loved every second of it. But they did focus on the movie after a few kisses because they started to find it interesting. 

Castiel asks Dean whether he should go and meet Sam, he feels so selfish over this, he realises he could’ve done it before, but he just made peace with Dean, he was finally in a good place mentally, he was finally happy and he was just _so_ tired of being afraid of everything, and they realise, it’s probably been more than 20 years on earth. Jack tells them Sam is at peace right now, enjoying his life with Eileen. He thinks that if Castiel goes and meets him right now, he’ll be reminded of the pain of losing Castiel and he’ll be upset that it took him so long to meet him. It’s already too late, why disturb Sam’s peace now? He’ll do it when he’s here. They’ve got plenty of time and this is the place to start over.

Jack, Dean and Castiel were playing chess one day when Jack suddenly says, “Well, looks like Sam’s here. I feel his presence.”

  
Dean widens his eyes as his lips part. He then smiles. 

They all go to the Impala, and drive off towards where Sam is supposed to be. After a few minutes' ride, Dean realises they’re on the bridge where him and Sam did their first case together, the woman in white. He smiles to himself and then looks at Castiel and Jack.

“We’ll stay in the car for a while, you go meet him first.” Castiel insists.

Dean nods as he gets down. He walks towards the edge and rests his elbows against the railings, while looking around, taking in the beautiful landscape. He suddenly hears footsteps. He smiles to himself, before turning around.

_There he is._

Sam is right there, with his hands in his pockets, looking at Dean with an admirable smile. Dean just leans in and pulls him in for a hug without saying a word. 

After pulling away, Dean puts his hand on the side of Sam’s neck. “My little brother. How are you?” He asks with a proud smile on his face.

“I missed you.” Sam says with a cracked voice as tears well up in his eyes. 

He did live a long, almost-perfect and happy life with Eileen, but the grief he felt for Dean never really went away. He would hold a picture-frame of him and Dean next to the Impala to his chest, while he slept and sobbed against the pillows, Eileen would caress his hair and hold him while she gently kissed his cheek, then he would turn around and cry in her arms. He did stop crying after a while, he focused on the love he felt for Eileen instead, and realised just how happy she made him. He did lose a part of himself when Dean passed away, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying his life to his fullest, even if he missed Dean, and it still hurt a little everyday. He knew Dean would want him to have a happy life, and he did have one.

He married Eileen, had a kid with her, and lived a long apple pie life. He was satisfied and happy with the life he lived, and more than grateful. 

Miracle lived with Sam and Eileen as well. He would try to comfort Sam when he cried for Dean, whining and licking his face. Miracle grieved Dean too. There were times where he would sit in front of Sam’s bed’s side table, where there is a picture frame of Sam, Dean, Castiel and Jack next to the Impala. He would stare at the frame wagging his tail, because he found it comforting.

“I’ll tell you everything, there’s a lot of catching up to do.” Sam said as he wiped his tears.

Dean smiled. “Oh yeah, there he is.” He said as he looked back at the Impala. Sam looked at it as well, following Dean’s gaze, curious to know what he was talking about.

Jack and Castiel get out of the Impala. Sam’s eyes widen and his lips part, he is completely stunned. He goes past Dean, walking towards them. He pulls Castiel into a hug as he starts crying again. 

“Cas...you’re here.” 

“Sam...there’s so many things I want to say, I’ll make it up to you, I’m sorry.”

Sam pulls away and nods, he looks at him with an admirable expression. He missed his best friend. He mourned him. He was really confused as to why he didn’t meet him if he was out of the Empty, but he knew all the questions he had would be answered soon, so he didn’t want to have an argument right now, he didn’t want to re-live the pain. He just wanted to be grateful that Castiel is right here, and he’s okay, and that’s all that mattered to him.

Sam now looks at Jack, pulling him into a hug. “Hey Jack, how are you?”

“I’m great Sam, more than great.” He says as he hugs Sam tighter. 

Sam just looks at Dean, Castiel, Jack, with a loving expression. He is beyond happy to be here with them. “I am so, so happy to be here. I missed you all so much.” He says while looking at each of them back and forth. Of Course he misses Eileen and his son too, but he hopes they’ll be here soon too, and he assumes Miracle is around somewhere waiting for them right now. 

Almost as if Jack read Sam’s mind, he says. “Don’t worry, Eileen will be here _very_ soon, time works differently here. We’ll all be together soon.”

“Wow...what else is new here?” Sam smiles.

“I’ll tell you everything, for now, just enjoy.” Jack insists.

Out of nowhere, Miracle comes running from the end of the bridge, barking. Dean turns around shocked as he jumps on him, he holds him as he keeps licking his face. “Oh my God, my baby.” He says as he kisses his forehead. Sam pets him adoringly while he says, “Oh I’ve missed you.” Miracle whines and wags his tail, telling them he missed him too.

Dean puts Miracle down. He is already standing next to Castiel, so he figures out this is a good time to let Sam know about them, in a subtle way, maybe? He just reaches out for Castiel’s hand and holds it, intertwining their fingers together. 

It took Sam only seconds, he looks at their hands and lets out a sigh filled with laughter as he shakes his head. “Damn it, finally.” He says as he rolls his eyes. He’s always known in the back of his head, that Dean and Castiel could be so much more, but as established before, they didn’t get the time to before, and he was devastated when Dean told him about the confession, and the Empty deal. 

Castiel gives him a shy smile while Dean says, “Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam says.

They spend the whole day catching up, sitting near the edge of the cliff which they’ve turned into their favourite spot because it overlooks the entire heaven. Miracle is running around trying to catch the birds. Jack tells Sam about the idea behind the new heaven. Castiel has his own conversation with Sam, giving him all the answers to his questions, along with a lot of apologies. Sam tells them all about how he spent his entire life and they’re all so happy and glad to hear that he died peacefully. 

Once they’ve all had their time together, it’s night by now. The sky is so clear, and it’s starry. Jack now takes them into the forest, which is somehow even bright at night because of the intensity of moonlight, they didn’t even need a flashlight to walk. Dean and Castiel are walking together holding hands. As they’re all walking, Sam and Dean realise they can hear voices, once they’ve reached their destination, Sam and Dean are stunned to see the sight, both of them have tears in their eyes.

Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Charlie, even Eileen, among a few more people they love, they’re all sitting together in a circle, telling jokes, singing songs, drinking beer with a bonfire in between them. Sam and Dean look at each other and smile. They take a breath and they walk towards their loved ones, alongside Jack and Castiel. 

Years of horror, pain, guilt, they now wanted to start over in heaven, and they had plenty of time to. They were going to explore every aspect of their life, which they couldn’t do on Earth. There was no more pain. There was just peace.

  
  
  


_Carry on My Wayward Son_

_There will be peace when you are done._

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don’t you cry no more._

  
  


**THE END**


End file.
